The Morning After
by VibrantEchoes
Summary: Oneshot lemon sequel to "Coming of Age." Takes place pretty much directly where that one leaves off. Rather vanilla Metakirby smut; still contains some level of sexual discovery.


Deep sapphire eyes slowly opened to a dark room.

Kirby lay on his side in a bed that wasn't his, and for a moment he wasn't sure where he was. Straight across from him, he saw closed curtains he didn't quite recognize blocking out sunlight, and idly guessed it was late morning or early afternoon. The only other thing he knew right away was he was absolutely _starving_ , but he'd long since accepted the sad truth that since his stomach was a literal pocket universe, he'd most likely always feel that way. He was used to it by now. Once his mind was a bit less hazy with sleep, he remembered where he was and why. He turned over onto his other side and saw Meta Knight had his back turned to him, his wings wrapped snugly around himself in his sleep.

Before he could consciously prevent it, the younger puff thought back to the events of the previous night. Only in his deepest fantasies had he imagined doing some of the things they'd done. The older warrior had been so surprisingly gentle, holding him, kissing him, _pleasing_ him, making him feel things he'd never felt before...

Suddenly Kirby realized he'd been rocking his hips back and forth.

He opened his eyes again and sighed, feeling a sort of tension and frustration that were all too familiar. He craved more of his crush's touch, but it seemed too selfish to wake him for it. He considered waiting for him to wake up, but given how exhausted they'd both been left after their session, there was no telling how long that could take, and patience was far from being one of his strengths. Taking care of it on his own, in a bed that wasn't his, with the other puff still sleeping beside him felt... off, somehow.

As he tried to weigh his options, a dull throbbing sensation down below distracted him, and he tensed just a little. Drawing in a sharp breath, he resisted the urge to stroke himself, but it was easier said than done. Before he could stop it, his thoughts wandered back to the bliss he'd felt under Meta Knight's touch. His hands and mouth had felt so good wrapped around it...

The teen gave in, feeling an urgent need to rub against something. He lay on his back and gripped the base of his length as best he could, the act concealed under a soft bedspread. He started stroking himself from base to tip, sighing in relief as he felt small waves of pleasure. He closed his eyes, imagining his idol doing this to him again, and had to stifle a small moan before it could get out. If he was going to do this, he'd have to do it without waking the older male sleeping beside him.

He bit his lip as the sensations grew a little more potent, trying not to fidget too much. Every now and again he jerked upward involuntarily, unable to keep himself from moving. Staying quiet was almost just as difficult as staying still. Warm waves of euphoria overcame him, and he couldn't help but moan quietly once or twice, fighting the urge to say his crush's name. Still, he went further, his strokes picking up speed until he had to force himself to stop completely, knowing he would moan out loud otherwise.

The pink puff let his arms lay limply at his sides, trying to relax for a moment and catch his breath. The loss of stimulation left him sorely frustrated, his stiff length throbbing and twitching under the covers. He _needed_ release, but he also needed to stay quiet...

Once his breathing had slowed a little, he shifted over onto his stomach, hugging the pillow he'd slept with underneath him. He let his eyes slip closed again, thinking back to when he'd been lying atop Meta Knight and they'd ground against one another. He gripped the pillow and started pushing against it in much the same way. It had just the right amount of firmness to it while still feeling soft against his underside. Waves of pleasure overcame his body again, making him shudder. He was wary of leaking precum onto the pillowcase, but it felt so good with the added slickness he couldn't bring himself to stop. On the contrary, he sped up his thrusts a little, and it was getting harder not to make any noises. His breath came in short gasps as he climbed higher, still biting back his crush's name before he could let himself say it. He buried his face in the pillow and let a desperate, muffled moan or two slip out, intoxicated by ecstasy he felt, yet still lusting for more.

"Mmh... _Mmmh...!_ "

"Particularly fond of that pillow, are you?"

Kirby froze and went wide-eyed, suddenly yanked away from his fantasy and overcome with mortification. To his left, Meta Knight lay facing him, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Not that I can blame you, of course," he added, yawning. "It _is_ a nice pillow."

"Sorry I woke you..." the younger one mumbled guiltily, shivering a little from leftover sensations. He shifted to a sitting position, still holding onto the pillow to cover himself. He closed his legs together to keep it from brushing against his underside anymore. Subsequently, his length throbbed for more attention, sending twinges of desire through him, and he had to bite his lip so as not to let out any needy sounds.

"Está bien," the older warrior consoled him, sitting up to stretch his arms and wings. "I haven't forgotten what it was like when I first started," he sympathized, his voice strained a little by the stretch. He let his limbs go limp again with a sigh, then scooted closer to the younger male. "Besides," he went on, placing a hand on Kirby's back encouragingly, "I did say we could do it again today, didn't I?"

"I guess so, but I thought it was only supposed to be at nighttime...?" the younger one protested half-heartedly, but in genuine confusion.

"Noche, mañanero, tarde... It matters not," the Spaniard reassured his student, and was surprised he had to consciously stop himself from moving the pillow aside and initiating a repeat of last night. His wings were already threatening to start disobeying him again, too. Something about this situation was getting to him, he realized, but he couldn't immediately pinpoint it. Maybe seeing the younger male so needy and wanton, yet self-conscious and uncertain about it at the same time had reawakened something in him that had long since gone dormant. Maybe it reminded him of his own first experiences. Regardless of the reason, he found himself getting more riled up than he should have been, considering he'd just finished sleeping off the very activities he had in mind.

"Err..." he faltered just a little as he stopped himself from reaching for the pillow. "Would you like to do more right now?"

The smaller male nodded and set the pillow aside, still a little abashed, but eager for more sex. His mentor wrapped one wing around him comfortingly, pulling him close.

"Bien, you're already partway there," the larger puff murmured, tenderly running a hand up and down his partner's back, "so would you mind doing something for me?"

"What is it?" Kirby asked, leaning into the winged soldier and embracing him. He purposefully did so at an angle that kept his privates from touching the other.

"This is going to sound strange," the armsmaster warned, bringing his right hand closer to the younger male's flushed face and holding out his index finger, "but I want you to suck on my finger."

"Your finger? Why?" The smaller puff wore an utterly clueless expression that he'd come to be known for.

"You'll see why in a few minutes," the swordsman assured him, allowing himself a small smile at seeing the familiar look on his student's face that made it so clear to the world he had no idea what was going on. "Just do it the same way as what you did to me before, alright?" he instructed, still running his other hand up and down the smaller puff's back.

"Okay, I guess..." Kirby still really didn't understand the point of this, but he took his crush's hand in his own anyway. He obediently treated the index finger as if it were a very _different_ appendage, closing his eyes to focus on sucking it gently. His tongue made a repeating back-and-forth motion along the digit, the same as it had against the knight's underside. After a moment or two of keeping the entire finger in his mouth, he started to bob his head so that it went in and out. Upon doing so, he opened his eyes again, checking for the larger male's reactions.

Their eyes locked. Meta Knight watched intently, slowing the strokes he gave to his partner's back until they eventually stopped altogether. It was far too easy to imagine it wasn't his finger being sucked on, especially with images of the previous night still fresh in his mind. He sighed somewhat wistfully, recalling how _good_ it had felt. Longing for more of the same feeling, he removed his hand from the younger male's back to rub at his own slit. He kept his ministrations slow and teasing, patiently coaxing his length out as he continued to enjoy the display before him.

"Mmn..." Kirby groaned quietly around the finger he was sucking on. Watching the armsmaster do that made his mouth water. Reminded of his own need, he felt a few strong throbs down below, and he was sure there were some visible twitches. He did his best to ignore it and tried using his tongue to play with the stitching on the knight's glove instead. This distraction stopped working once he saw Meta Knight start to poke out of his slit and gently run his thumb back and forth over his tip.

The teen couldn't stop himself from fidgeting, and he sucked a little harder, hoping to get it over with faster. He tried swirling his tongue around the digit in his mouth, and watched his partner mimic the motion, circling his thumb around his hardening member. Another groan slipped out, and Kirby reached one hand down to rub at the side of his length, giving in to his desires. The winged warrior noticed this and removed his finger, figuring it was soaked through with enough saliva for what he had planned anyway.

"I'm sorry, Kirby, but I need you to hold off on that just a little longer," he tried to console the smaller puff, feeling slightly guilty to still be stroking himself, not yet completely erect.

"But... I... _Oohhh..._ " the younger male was at a loss for words that could convey his need, and too aroused to stop himself now. He added his other hand and stroked both sides of his stiff member quickly, shuddering as the pleasure started up again.

"I don't... mmn... I don't wanna stop..." he groaned. Desperate to reach climax, he started pushing forward into his hands.

"It feels s-so good...!"

"It'll feel better if you wait and keep going as long as you can," the older warrior insisted. " _Please_ , just for a few moments."

"O-okay..." the younger of the two mumbled in defeat, struggling to find some patience within him. He let his hands fall to his sides, drawing in a shaky breath at the loss of stimulation. The last time he'd been told to wait, it had ended up being for the better. He held onto the hope that this time would be the same.

"Thank you," the armsmaster sighed in relief, about halfway out of his slit now. "If it's alright with you, there's something I'd like to try. Lie down on your stomach in front of me, facing away," he requested, his strokes slowing a little. The youger puff complied, lying face-down before him with his legs parted slightly.

"Like thi-mmn...!" he was cut off by an involuntary moan upon feeling his boyhood squeezed between himself and the mattress. He trembled with the effort not to start grinding against it, gripping the bedspread. It felt almost just like the pillow had, so soft underneath...

"L-like this...?" he asked, biting back a whimper just as the words left him. He _urgently_ wanted to start moving...

"Er, y-yes, like that," the knight stammered, almost a little flustered at the sight. He moved his left hand to place it on one side of Kirby's hind end, using his thumb to spread him slightly. His back entrance was tiny and clean due to never having been used, for these activities or anything else. In the back of his mind, the swordsman wondered why it was even there, since it was pointless for anything other than what they were about to do.

"This will feel strange at first," he warned, "but in the long run I think you'll like it."

"Hurry..." the younger one urged, having trouble keeping still knowing it would be so easy to push against the covers and hit orgasm within a few short minutes. He felt his precum soaking into the fabric and bit his lip. Then something wet slowly started to press into him, and it was so unexpected and _weird_ it distracted him from his throbbing.

"What are you doing?" he asked, unable to look back and see for himself.

"Preparing you," Meta Knight answered simply, pushing his finger in as far as it would go and finding little to no resistance. Once it was in, he used his other hand to start giving himself slow strokes again, trying to coat himself in whatever pre-ejaculate came out. He twisted his finger a little in the meantime, coating the teen's inner walls with as much lubrication as he could as well.

"Is it painful?"

"No, it's just kinda weird," the younger male answered uncertainly. He had enough elasticity that the small amount of stretching wasn't painful, but it didn't feel particularly good, either. He was thoroughly unused to feeling anything inside him anywhere other than his mouth, however.

"What are you preparing me for?"

"Something other than my finger." The armsmaster purposefully kept his wording vague, not fond of talking dirty. "I need to make sure you're not dry." He took his finger back out after a moment, having done all he really could on that front. He didn't have enough lubrication on himself yet, however.

"Kirby, can you hand me the pillow you were using earlier?" he requested, an idea having struck him.

"Uhh, sure..." the teen felt heat creeping to his face, hearing it put that way. Regardless, he sat back up and handed the pillow over.

Meta Knight checked the side of the pillow his partner had been grinding against. As expected, there was a dark stain on it, and there was so much fluid, some of it hadn't even been able to soak in. He wiped it off with his wet finger and spread it over his now fully-erect manhood.

"Lie down like you did before," he ordered, bringing himself to stand up. Once his partner had done as requested, he positioned himself standing directly behind him, his tip just barely poking at the boy's backside.

"Wait, you're gonna put it in _there_?" the smaller puff asked in slight disbelief. "Why there?"

"You don't have a vagina."

"Well... I guess, but..." He was a little caught off-guard by such a blunt answer, and didn't know how to respond for a moment. "Why pick that over my mouth?" he asked in genuine confusion. "Was I bad at it?"

" _Dios mio_ , no," the swordsman answered quickly, and for a second he was tempted to do that again instead. "I wanted to try this because it might feel good for both of us at once. If you don't like it, we won't do it again."

"If you say so..." Kirby wasn't sure how this could possibly be as good as what they'd done the previous night, but then again, he was new to all of this.

Slowly, cautiously, the larger male pushed forward, sliding into the teen's unused entrance as far as he could go with little effort. He was easily accomodated into his partner's warmth, connecting their bodies in the most intimate way possible. He felt the younger puff's walls squeezing his length a little, most likely out of reflex, and his breath caught in his throat, leaving him momentarily speechless. This felt so _good_ compared to the slow teasing he'd given himself until now...

"A-are you still alright?" he had to check before going further. "Does it hurt?"

"Maybe a little bit...?" the younger warrior gave another uncertain answer. The stretching had gotten to the point of being unpleasant, but it wasn't too bad. Certainly nothing he couldn't handle or get used to. He tried using the muscles there experimentally to see if it would help, and heard his partner take in a sharp breath.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked, wishing he could see for himself.

"I'm... f-fine...!" the knight struggled to speak past the jolts of pleasure, his breathing already speeding up beyond his control. "P-please, don't squeeze so much...!" he groaned, fighting to keep his wings from spreading.

"Sorry," the teen grimaced, stopping the clenching to the best of his ability.

"Gracias..." the older male sighed in relief. "I'm going to start moving now. If you need me to stop, don't hesitate to tell me, ¿de acuerdo?" he prompted, still wanting to avoid hurting his partner above all else.

"O-okay...?" Kirby wasn't sure he understood the last part of the sentence, but went along with it anyway.

Taking in a deep breath, the winged warrior pulled out until only about half of his length was left inside, then pressed back in slowly, earning a shiver up his spine that made his wings flutter for a moment. He was able to get in and out with relative ease, and the gliding friction he felt across his most intimate of areas was _amazing_. He bit back a groan, trying to find the right angle before setting a steady rhythm. He tried to push against the boy's anterior wall, knowing there _should_ be a good spot to press against somewhere, if it was included in his anatomy...

The younger male could only do his best to sit still and listen to his crush's breathing get heavier. It seemed like he was enjoying this a lot so far, but it wasn't doing much for the teen. At least it didn't hurt, but still, he wanted some pleasure, too. He figured he'd be fine with continuing this if he could grind into the mattress at the same time.

"Um, Meta?" he ventured after a moment. "Is it okay if— _ooh fuck!_ " he cried out almost involuntarily as ecstasy wracked his body without warning, making him tense up and arch his back as much as he could. He covered his mouth almost as soon as the curse left it, a little guilty at having said it at all, but he could only barely focus on that. Whatever had given him that feeling, he wanted more, _now_.

His partner smirked in triumph, although he was far from being a fan of that sort of language. Regardless, he knew he'd found the right spot, and would try to stay at that same angle to keep hitting it as much as he could. With that accomplished, he held on to the boy's sides and thrust harder, setting a somewhat fast rhythm.

The motion of each thrust also pushed Kirby forward just a little, making his underside rub against the covers underneath him. He let his eyes slip closed and rocked his hips, trying to add to the feeling while pushing back against his partner at the same time. With waves of pleasure washing over him again, he began to pant open-mouthed, gripping the covers before him. He spread his legs apart as far as they would go, trying to allow the older male better access, hoping he'd poke at that one spot again.

"Mmmmhh..." a shuddering moan rumbled in the back of the larger puff's throat. He couldn't count how many years had passed since he'd done something this intimate with anyone, and it felt fantastic after going so long without. He tilted his head back, his breath coming in quick gasps due to a combination of the effort he was expending and the pleasure it gave him in return. Almost every breath he took was accompanied by a small, restrained moan. His wings had unfolded and started trembling, threatening to start fluttering wildly. Every now and again, his partner would still clench down on him involuntarily, too unused to using those particular muscles to have full control of them. Once or twice, the boy would cry out helplessly again and squeeze down on the knight's manhood mercilessly. It happened at random intervals, and with varying intensity, but each time it would nearly overwhelm the swordsman's defenses and make him want to pound away at the teen's rear as hard as he could until he hit climax.

"Mm-Meta Knniiigght...!" Kirby moaned his crush's name between breaths, his voice cracking a little. "I'm... I'm so clooose...!" He could tell it wouldn't be much longer. Every time that one little spot was prodded, bliss shot through him like lightning and it nearly sent him over the edge. He'd ceased his own grinding and was reduced to shuddering pitifully, too overwhelmed to keep his rhythm in time with his lover's.

"I am as well," the knight grunted, picking up his pace just a little. He started flapping his wings to add a bit more force to his thrusts, inching ever closer to his peak, bit by bit. It was only at this point that an important question occurred to him.

"Do you... haahh..." he huffed, struggling to get the words out past the waves of euphoria gripping him. "Do you mind if... if I finish inside...?"

"N-no, I don't—aaah— _aaaahhh!_ " Kirby gave a keening, desperate cry as his sweet spot was pressed, making him hit climax faster than he'd anticipated. He thrust against the mattress uncontrollably, arching his back as his orgasm shook him. It was far more intense than it had been last time; it blocked out everything else, taking over all of his senses and making his whole boddy shudder and jerk erratically. Each wave felt so unbelievably _good_ , he couldn't stop himself from bucking his hips. He felt one strong spurt of cum leave him, followed by another, and another, before it finally started to die down.

"Mmmmnn...!" As the younger puff's orgasm overtook him, the winged knight buried himself as far within his depths as possible, letting out a long, low moan. The boy's walls gripped his length tightly, clenching and convulsing vigorously all of a sudden. It was enough to make the older warrior hit his peak just when the teen's was ending. He rode out his orgasm, holding onto his partner's sides as he slowed his thrusting, savoring the moment for as long as he could. He doubted it was anywhere near as good as what Kirby had just experienced, but those few strong, heated waves of bliss were still so satisfying after the build-up...

Their orgasms had left them both panting heavily, and too tired to move for the moment. Once he'd come down from his high, the swordsman let his length slip back out of his partner's behind, and watched some of his own fluids dribble out onto the covers afterward. Even knowing he'd have to get them cleaned later, he still found himself enjoying the sight somehow.

Once his crush's organ had left his body, Kirby felt as if he'd been left gaping open and strangely empty. He lay with his limbs still sprawled out across the covers he'd soaked with his cum and sweat, exhausted and out of breath. Hot fluid ran down his behind onto the covers, adding to the mess. He felt a little bad about dirtying the knight's bed so much.

"I'm... uhh..." he started, having trouble getting his throughts cleared. He felt light-headed, and his breathing was still labored.

"I'm... sorry about your covers... and your pillow..." he mumbled between breaths, weakly pushing himself up to a sitting position. Cold air assaulted his wet torso, and he blushed bright red. He'd gotten more of his cum on himself than he'd realized. A few strings were still connecting his belly to the spot on the bed he'd been lying, and it felt like more of it was still leaking out from his hind end where he sat, too.

"They can both be cleaned," the armsmaster assured him, scooting closer to put a comforting arm around his back. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"It felt really good..." the teen sighed in content, leaning into his mentor. Even if he'd gotten dirty, it was more than worth it. He'd wanted to cum so badly, and it was immensely satisfying once he finally did.

"What about you? Did you like it?"

"Si, very much," the knight murmured, pulling the smaller male a little closer. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to those of his partner, giving him a long, drawn-out kiss. Kirby returned it eagerly, cupping both sides of the older warrior's face in his hands. He wanted to press their bodies together, but was too wary of getting his mentor messy. Finally, the older male pulled back, breaking the kiss.

"We should get you cleaned up and go eat," he suggested, hoisting himself off the bed to retrieve his armor and cape. "You're probably starving after doing that twice in a row."

" _You have no idea."_


End file.
